This invention relates to a cold weather mask for use outside during cold weather.
At the present time there is on the market ski masks, other head coverings and wind resistant face masks that keep the face warm and dry when outside in cold weather. Some of the ski masks have small holes over the mouth for mouth breathing and over the nose for free nose breathing. There is nothing included in these masks presently on the market, so far as is known to applicant, that facilitates humidifying cold air before it reaches into the lungs. This is an important consideration especially for those who are exerting themselves, such as runners, during cold weather conditions. Runners indicate that when they run in weather below 32 degrees F. they cannot run as long or as hard as they would normally because the cold air gives a burning sensation into the lungs. This is a syndrome called "frozen lungs" which actually is the lining of the lungs and the trachea going into the lungs failing to produce the amount of mucus to keep the lining functioning properly. A suitable and practical cold weather mask having the ability to humidify the cold air being breathed in is not only of importance to outdoor athletes, runners, bikers, hikers, skiers and outdoor workers, such is also of great importance to asthmatics and to older people who wish to perform outdoor activities in cold weather such as shoveling the snow.